


Dumbass Teen Stands And Thinks At A Crime Scene After Committing A Murder

by taxenscraps



Series: Null Tarot Drabbles [1]
Category: Null Tarot, Original Work
Genre: Baby's first murder, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gen, but its mostly the aftermath, cop mention but just because ceri is internally mocking them, dead guy deserved it tho trust me, graphic depictions of violence is just in case, guy who dies loses uhh bowel. control after death, just in case that bothers someone, mentions of guns, nobody talks but I still swear a few times, theres a dead body, they're 16 here but 19 in the current timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxenscraps/pseuds/taxenscraps
Summary: "They figure that a little bit of excitement with their first kill isn't too terrible, considering the things the man had done. Even though it was really, really sloppy."Ceri takes a moment to get their thoughts straightened out directly after killing a man in a club, which is probably a bad move.
Series: Null Tarot Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890085





	Dumbass Teen Stands And Thinks At A Crime Scene After Committing A Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna end up editing this a few times, but I'm tired rn so I'm just gonna post it as it is.

Ceri takes a good moment to stare at the man beneath them, blood slowly pooling past their hooves, unable to keep themself from thinking about what could’ve gone better. They knew it would be difficult without any tools, since the bouncers confiscate any possible weapons at the doors. And they figured the process of somehow getting a sniper rifle would be more trouble than it was worth, considering they know fuck-all about guns. And anyone willing to get a sniper rifle to a sixteen year old without a license is probably shady as all hell. But, the job is done now!

It's a bit exhilarating, honestly, despite them knowing it wouldn’t be to anyone who considered themselves normal. They figure that a little bit of excitement with their first kill isn't too terrible, considering the things the man had done. Even though it was really, _really_ sloppy. And with that thought, their mood sours, and they can’t help the frown that shows up on their face. Damn it. 

They huff, stepping away from the body and ignoring the sirens in the distance as best they can. They should've waited longer to go after him, there were a few too many people in this room when they struck. Too many innocents, nobody they were willing to hurt to keep from alerting the authorities. Not that they're too worried about it. Cops are dumbasses anyways, and there's not much that could happen to get them to stay down. Not for lack of trying. 

The wetness on their legs registers after a few moments, and Ceri glances down at the splashes of blood and brain matter, slowly soaking into their leg fur. It makes them reconsider their method, with good reason. They scowl. The feeling is disgusting, and with how it’s slowly crusting over, they know they’re going to need a good shower. And maybe a bubble bath after. They should have gone for ripping his throat out, instead of practically crushing his head to mush though. It would’ve been way faster, and with a lot less screaming. And maybe they wouldn’t have gotten so carried away. 

The thing that ultimately pulls Ceri out of their musing is the sour smell that hits their nose from the body finally losing control of its bodily functions. It’s fucking nasty, and they almost gag, face pulling up into a grimace. God, yeah. They should probably leave. Immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> They rlly went BONK


End file.
